Para que luego digan
by Ricc-chan
Summary: :CRACK: Los dos pelirrojos mantienen un cariño secreto, uno de ellos verá que el segundo no es tal y como lo pintan


**Este fic no está demasiado bien elaborado, es uno de los primeros fics-boceto a partir de roles que hice, es de KHR, la pareja os sorprenderá**

**leed y a ver que tal XDD**

**

* * *

**

Cerca del instituto Namimori, 8 de la tarde, dos siluetas pelirrojas están tomando un helado

-Gr-gracias por el helado, Naitô-, contó uno de los pelirrojos al otro

-Jo, Enma; no me llames Naito, simplemente llamame Longchamp-, dijó el otro de ellos haciendo la señal de la victoria sin motivo aparente

-Oh, vale…-, Kozato se quedó un rato en silencio, -Eres de las pocas personas que me aprecian tanto-, interrumpió su conversación para acercar su boca a la de su compañero

Podría parecer que Longchamp se sonrojaría ante ese gesto del capo de los Shimon, pero su reacción fue bastante distinta, le devolvió el beso. Tras el largo beso, habló Longchamp, siempre a su modo escandaloso: -Eres muy cariñoso ¡yeah!-

Enma se volvió a quedar callado, como escondiendo algo

-¿Hm? Enma, ¿Te pasa algo?-, preguntó Naitô

-Longchamp… ¿quieres… acostarte conmigo?-, dijo Enma en voz baja, pero reconocible

Parece ser que su compañero lo entendió de modo distinto; -¿Acostarme contigo? ¿Dormir? ¡Yeah!-

-N-no, es por… bah, déjalo, vamos allá-

-¡Valeeee, vamos a mi habitación!-, Longchamp agarró a Enma del brazo y lo llevó eufórico hasta su casa y, más particularmente, hasta su habitación, que estaba hecha un asco-. ¡Bienvenido a Naitôland!

La cara de Kozato tornó a una ligera repulsión -... bueno, yo creo que la cama estará... limpia, ¿no?... un momento que te recojo rápido la habitación-

-Pero no tires nada, ¿eh?-, advirtió Longchamp

-No, tranquilo, te lo colocaré por montones

- Bueno, vale... ¡no toques ese póster! –Longchamp señaló uno de una chica ligerita de ropa.-

Tras responder que vale, se puso a recoger, pero parecía que el montón era cada vez más grande y le iba a acabar absorbiendo

-Erm… ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa, mejor?... vamos, digo yo-, preguntó Enma

- A mí me da igual, yo me acuesto donde sea, ¡yeah!-, dijo el de vestimenta punk

-Bueno, vivo cerca, vamos- dijo algo agotado el capo de los Shimon

Al rato estaban en casa de los Shimon, dentro de la habitación de Enma, era pequeña, de madera y con únicamente una cama, una mesilla de noche, un despertador y una lámpara

-¡Que cutre!- Dijo Longchamp con una amplia sonrisa

- Sencilla, no cutre, que mi familia es bastante pobre- respondió con algo de molestia Enma

Naitô, para cambiar rápidamente de tema, dijo otra cualidad de la habitación mientras levantaba el pulgar: -¡Ey, sí que está limpio, jajaja!-

-¿Te parece que nos tumbemos?-

-¡Clarooop!-, sin más miramientos se tiró en la cama y apoyó la cabeza usando las manos como almohada. Enma se tumbó sobre él acusando el pequeño tamaño de la cama

Enma notó algo ahí abajo, por eso le preguntó con cierta lujuria: -¿ ...eso de ahí abajo es tu pistola?-

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?- preguntó, porque en realidad no tiene pistola.

Enma, al ver que no lo pillaba se lanzó a besarle con locura en la boca.

-Mh...- se dejó besar un poco curioso pero empezando a acostumbrarse a eso y le abrazó un poco, cerrando los ojos.

Kozato empezó a bajar los besos de la boca hacia el cuello con aviesas intenciones, teniendo cuidado de no pincharse con los collares, por lo que besaba y lamía por debajo de éstos.

-Longchamp, con ese traje y esos accesorios, me provocas- dijo entre lametón y lametón

-¿Ah, sí? Es el estilo Longchamp-, murmuró, poniendo cara de alucinado.

Enma respondió, -Pues me encanta tu estilo-, tras eso pasó a lamer más abajo del cuello

-Naitô pasó de su cara alucinada a otra muy sonriente, - ¡Yessu~! -exclamó, hundiendo un dedo en su mejilla.

Con velocidad, el capo de los Shimon pasó a juguetear con el cinturón estrecho de su homónimo, mordiéndolo ligeramente y finalmente, quitándoselo con la boca

- ¡Whoaa!, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó estremecido

Sin hablar Enma suspiró y terminó quitándole el cinturón y bajándole su pantalón y sus calzones, remendados y con imperdibles, pero limpios. Mientras, la reacción de Longchamp fue de sonrojo y risa

-¡Eh!, ¡qué lanzado!-, dijo éste con gracia

Enma, finalmente, acercó con tranquilidad nerviosa su boca al miembro de Naito y se lo introdujo

Longchamp encogió el estómago y soltó un jadeo sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos y poniéndose rojo, -E... Enma-chan...-

Enma le decía que se relajara, pero con mucha dificultad, ya que estaba muy tenso, tras eso, en un gesto ligeramente masoquista, se puso uno de los collares de Naito y lo unió con el extremo de una de sus cadenas, acabando algo encadenados

-Uh...- tiró un poco de las sábanas con los dedos, sintiendo una serie de pinchazos que iban a parar directamente a su miembro. -Enma-chaaan~- repitió, esa vez con un tono bastante parecido a un gemido.

Mientras lamía el miembro de Naito, Enma tiraba de su cadena para excitarle lo más posible

Todavía un poco sorprendido, Longchamp se relamió el labio superior, y terminó apoyando la mano en la cabeza de Enma, éste vió a Longchamp y le preguntó si quería cambiar de postura

-No… está bien, bien-, replicó, encogiéndose un poco, -Es... guay-; a lo que el otro respondió continuando su trabajo. - Ah...-, Longchamp apretó los ojos y movió un poco la cadera, adaptándose al movimiento de la boca de Enma y jadeando en un lapso de tiempo cada vez menor.

Enma interrumpió su trabajo para lanzarle una mirada, -Me gusta oirte jadear-, dijo para después continuar rápidamente

En vez de sonreír o responder, Longchamp se incorporó un poco y bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle con las mejillas a juego con su pelo, sintiéndose ya cerca del orgasmo, -Enma-chan... Mmmh...- entrecerró los ojos y le cogió por el collar. -Apártate...-

Enma se negó y, en vez de seguir como antes, solo hizo uso de su lengua en el glande de su compañero

-¡Ah...!-, al notar el calor de la lengua de Enma sobre su frenillo soltó un par de gemidos, uno detrás del otro, y se corrió entre ambos, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda. La cara de Enma se llenó de los fluidos de Longchamp, manchándole desde el pelo hasta el cuello, tras un pequeño gritó solo artículo una frase: -A-ahora estoy más excitado que antes-; un aspecto que se notaba por fuera, debido a eso, mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano y la lengua, el propio Enma estaba quitándose ya la parte inferior de su ropa.

- Enma-chan...-, se inclinó hacia él, invirtiendo un poco las posiciones y haciéndole recostarse un poco. Apoyó una mano en su pierna y le ayudó a bajar los pantalones -¿Quieres que haga yo lo mismo?-. Enma respondió: -Si… tu… quieres…-

-¡Vale!-, dijo con un cambio de cara brusco de una agotada a la suya de siempre. Le quitó la ropa interior y se quedó mirando a su entrepierna un poco atontado, envolviendo después su erección con la mano. En ese momento, Enma usó algunos restos de semen de Naito para impregnarse los dedos e introducírselos por su propio trasero, lo que le provocó soltar un pequeño grito.

Longchamp miró con morbosa curiosidad lo que hacía y soltó un respingo al oírle gemir. Le masturbó un poco, lentamente, arrodillandose delante de él, muy cerca. Enma solo podía gemir el nombre de Naitô continuamente

-Enma-kun... eres muy escandaloso-, se rió masturbándolo un poco más rápido, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

- No puedo bajar mi to... AAH!- dijo, tragando saliva y sacando la lengua

Sin hablar, Longchamp giró la cabeza y atrapó la lengua con su boca, aprisionándola suavemente entre sus dientes, éste movía su mano cada vez más rápido, turbado, le besó la mejilla y un punto bajo su mandíbula, el cuello, y le succionó un poco en el borde de su camiseta

-N-no aguantaré mucho-más...- decía Kozato entre gemidos. -AAAAAAH!-, finalmente, de tanta excitación terminó eyaculando a la vez soltaba gritos tensos

Acabado todo, Enma miró a Longchamp, -¿Te... he... manchado, Naitô-kun?-

-Eh...-, Longchamp se miró la mano, que estaba cubierta del semen blancuzco de Enma, -¡Jajajaja...! Pero no pasa nada, sólo necesito un pañuelo.

-No… hace falta-, el capo de los Shimon se acercó a lamer la mano del de los Tomaso, sobre todo pasando la lengua por los dedos

Tras eso, Enma estaba cansado, - si quieres... vamos ya a dormir... estoy agotado...-

-Sí, pero mañana me tengo que duchar, ¡yo siempre me ducho a diario!-, dijo Naitô con una sonrisa

-Es cierto, hueles a…-, se puso a olisquear un par de segundos, -… a vainilla, ¿no?-

Afirmó mediante risas y terminó abrazándolo. Enma le iba a decir que le amaba, pero Longchamp ya se había quedado dormido rápidamente, asi que solo se recostó y se dejó llevar por sus sueños, aunque ya se habían hecho realidad

-FIN-


End file.
